


Bunny! Hop! Hop!

by Angel_Chan



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corridas de un lado a otro, proteger a los pequeños huevos de un final trágico, estar al borde de un ataque de nervios… ¿Esa era la idea de Jack de una fiesta de té sencilla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny! Hop! Hop!

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Corridas de un lado a otro, proteger a los pequeños huevos de un final trágico, estar al borde de un ataque de nervios… ¿Esa era la idea de Jack de una fiesta de té sencilla?  
>  **Serie:** The Rise of Guardian.  
>  **Pareja:** Jack  & BunnyMund  
>  **Personajes:** Sophie.  
>  **Clasificación:** ¡Fluffie!  
>  **Advertencia:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** One-Shot  
>  **Palabras:** 1.238.  
>  **Notas:** Como siempre, este no es primer fic que escribo sobre el fandom del Origen de los Guardianes, pero si el primero que publico. Es corto y sencillo, pero a mí me encanto desde que la idea nació en mi cabeza. Espero que les guste.  
>  **Fecha:** 08/12/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a The Rise of Guardians pertenece a William Joyce y a DreamsWorks.

Las orejas largas se movieron, inclinaron y giraron en todas direcciones buscando el sonido que parecía llenar cada espacio y rincón de la madriguera. No era nada difícil para Bunnymund distinguir tales sonidos dentro de su hogar, lo difícil era saber a qué lugar ir primero. 

Bunny corrió de un lado al otro, acarreando los huevos que no estaban destinados a ser pintados esas pascuas, apresurado por arrebatarlos de las manos pequeñas y veloces que parecían estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. 

—¡Conejito, salta, salta! 

—Nonononono… ¡Oh, por lo que más quieras! No. 

Aster estaba al borde del colapso, y las risas que llenaron el lugar de manera estridente –tanto infantiles, como ‘adultas’– no le ayudaban en nada con su ataque de histeria. Bueno, las risas inocentes y de pura diversión era una cosa, pero las de Jack, que si bien tenía toda la pinta de estar divirtiéndose a costa suya… pero nada de inocente tenía el guardián, lo estaban poniendo de mal humor. 

—¡No estás ayudando en nada, Frostbite! 

—No veo en que deba de estar prestándote mi ayuda, Canguro. Solo nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿No es verdad, Sophie? 

Una risa mas estallo, allí frente al rostro enfadado de Bunny, el guardián de la esperanza apenas dejo escapar un cansado suspiro de resignación, aunque Jack sabía muy bien que su compañero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no reírse, y dibujar ni una sonrisa en sus labios. 

La madriguera entera era un completo desastre, Bunny había tenido que redoblar el número de centinelas alrededor de los lagos de pintura, tratando de evitar cualquier accidente. Los huevos habían corrido literalmente por su vida, y él detrás de todos para intentar salvarlos, en eso se había convertido su intento de fiesta del té. 

—No. —Se oyó de golpe la voz raramente seria de Jack, con un dejo de apremio en su tono generalmente divertido. —No es un peluche, aunque parezca lo contrario. 

Sonrió cuando consiguió rescatar al pequeño Pooka de los brazos infantiles, volviendo a dejar al conejo en la relativa seguridad de la tierra. 

—Conejo… salta, salta. —Fue la simple respuesta al leve regaño de Jack, haciéndolo reir. Las palabras tan conocidas para él… 

Bunny sin embargo estaba demasiado enfocado en cuidar todo para darse cuenta de ella. Suspiró y se dejo caer en la hierba por unos segundos, un descanso rápido antes que tuviera que salir corriendo hacia otro lado. 

—Me siento muy viejo en estos momentos. —Murmuró para sí mismo, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para evitar ser oído. 

—Somos dos, Bunny. Somos dos. 

Los ojos claros y la sonrisa radiante se encontraron con los verdes orbes del guardián de las pascuas. 

Y pensar que la primera vez que Bunny la había visto allí mismo, en su propio hogar, ella apenas tenía 3 años. Y ahora… 

—¡Mamá! —Las voces pequeñas pronto lo sacaron de su ensoñación, trayéndolo de sus pocos y raros recuerdos felices, pero más que bien atesorados, hacia una ruidosa y hermosa realidad. 

Los tres infantes, tan rubios como su madre, rodearon las piernas delgadas rápidamente, los tres con quejas idénticas y un intento vano de conseguir lo que querían con falsas lagrimas. 

—No. —Sophie contesto segura. —Si hablan todos al mismo tiempo no los entiendo. 

Ahora las quejas eran solo sus pequeños y regordetes deditos apuntando acusadores a la figura de Jack, que se mantenía flotando por sobre sus cabezas. La joven mujer sonrió negando suavemente. 

—Los conejitos no son juguetes. Si tiran de sus orejas les duele como a ustedes… deben ser amables. —Explicó con toda paciencia, mientras veía fugazmente a Jack a su lado. 

El guardián de la diversión permaneció en el aire todo ese tiempo, solo lo suficientemente alto como para escapar sin problemas de las manos traviesas. Sobre su vientre, dos pequeñas pelotitas de pelo y bigotes, se refugiaban del constante acosas infantil… aunque en verdad lo disfrutaban enormemente. 

—Lo siento mucho Bunny. —Sophie pareció volver en sí de golpe, observando todo lo que sus niños habían causado en tan poco tiempo. 

Aster sin embargo se vio negando hacia ella, una mueca de sonrisa firmemente dibujada en su boca. 

—Son solo niños divirtiéndose, está bien. 

Con una simple señal Jack estuvo a su lado, ofreciéndole una de las pequeñas pelotas que aun intentaban entrar en el bolsillo de su sudadera, aunque llevaban bastante tiempo sin poder conseguirlo. El pequeño Pooka rápidamente se aferro al pecho de Bunny y allí anido tranquilo. 

—Para nosotros es un gran placer que sigas viviendo. —Aseguro el conejo. 

“Que sigas creyendo.” Agregó aliviado su corazón. 

Realmente un placer enorme, que Jack y los demás guardianes, así como él mismo atesoraban con el alma. Jaime y Sophie serian los primeros ‘creyentes’ que pudieran conservar ese maravilloso conocimiento de su niñez hasta su vida adulta; dejándole un hermoso legado a sus propios hijos. 

Los trillizos de su ‘pequeña traviesa’ daban buena fe de ello. Algo que hacía que Bunny creyera que no toda la juventud estaba perdida. 

Sostuvo al Pooka contra su pecho al tiempo en el que el único varón de los trillizos le pedía que lo alzara también. Aster maniobró con ambos niños. 

—Creo que Luke tiene una gran competencia, Brian es muy celoso. —Sophie levantó a Karen a su vez, notando como sus niños comenzaban a demostrar el cansancio que sentían luego de tantos juegos y corridas. 

—Es que en verdad no has visto a Luke en acción. —Canturreó Jack, volviendo a pisar el suelo. —Quizás deba de estar agradecido de dormir en un nido y no en una cama común, de otra formas mis mañanas serian muy dolorosas. 

El pequeño aludido pegó sus orejas a su cabeza, ocultándose aun más en el pelaje de Bunny. Aster simplemente sonrió, Vanessa era tan independiente que dormía sola toda la noche sin preocuparse de las esporádicas desapariciones de su hermano. En ello Vanessa se parecía mucho a Lizzie, una completa Sophie en miniatura. 

—Es solo cuestión que Brian entienda que Luke es más parecido a su tío… Allí comenzara a respetarlo más. 

—Eso jamás será. Son niños y lo seguirán siendo por mucho tiempo. Los Pookas crecen muy lentamente. 

Y eso era verdad. Luke no podía inspirar ningún respeto cuando apenas le llegaba a la cintura a un niño de tres años de edad. 

Bunny asintió a las palabras de su compañero, de golpe olvidado de las bolas de nieve ‘especiales’ de Jack le causaron a una fiesta que parecía ir completamente bien. Normal y tranquila, al menos. 

Luke y Brian se acomodaron mejor en los brazos de Aster, y Jack y Sophie le hicieron compañía en el verde pasto de la madriguera. Los tres rieron suavemente cuando Lizzie callo sentada, ya completamente cansada y con más ganas de estar en su cama que corriendo huevos. Vanessa consiguió meter al menos su cabeza en el bolsillo de Jack, preparada para una siesta tranquila en el regazo de su padre. 

—Gracias por invitarme. —Murmuró la rubia, abriendo sus brazos para anidar a su péquela niña. 

Bunny la observo de reojo, pensando en darle las gracias a ella por seguir viniendo, o simplemente disculparse por lo que Jack había armado cuando creyó que lo único que necesitaba Sophie era un poco de diversión… 

—Gracias por seguir creyendo, ‘pequeña traviesa’. 

Los tres permanecieron hablando suavemente mientras los niños dormían su siesta, Sophie se quedaría esperando a Jaime para poder irse los cinco nuevamente a casa, como siempre. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** Nada, el fic estaba escrito hace bastante en uno de los cuadernos de anotaciones que siempre llevo conmigo (Pa´ cuando las musas deciden hacer visitas exprés), y cuando volví a leerlo en los últimos días me dije que la historia estaba muy bien como estaba, así que hoy que es mi franco me puse a pasarla. 
> 
> Tardé, porque jamás dejo el Facebook ni el YouTube de lado, pero lo terminé.
> 
> De aquí en mas es siempre lo mismo…
> 
> ¿Gusto? ¿No gusto? Házmelo saber.
> 
> Recuerda que se aceptan criticas, constructivas… y destructivas también. (No vamos a andar discriminando en estos tiempos)
> 
> Besos.


End file.
